gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. Easter Eggs Dibujo obsceno thumb|200px|Dibujo obsceno. Por Liberty Campus, podremos ver a peatones que andan caminando por las calles vestidos de estudiante agarrando una misteriosa pero a simple vista no tan interesante libreta con el dibujo del aparato reproductor masculino,para poder ver el dibujo obsceno tenemos que matar al estudiante con un arma que no emita explosiones,ni fuego,y matarlo de forma que despues caiga al suelo boca arriba y tomar recomendablemente un rifle de francotirador y acercarlo a la libreta que esta en su mano dererecha y podremos presenciar un dibujo raro y obsceno del aparato reproductor masculino.thumb|200px|Mensaje oculto. Mensaje oculto En el estacionamiento del edificio del Liberty Tree hay un mensaje oculto. * En GTA III dice "No deberías poder estar aquí, sabías?". * En GTA: LCS (PSP) dice "Hola otra vez! =)" (dice estoy ya que cronologicamente en GTA: VCS salió esta carita, pero como este juego se basaba en la era de los 80 y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories de los 90 esta es la segunda vez que sale, aunque podría ser también por el órden en que fueron lanzados los juegos ya que la primera vez que se ve el cartel es en GTA III y se vuelve a ver en GTA: LCS) * En GTA: LCS (PS2) dice "De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?" Para encontrarlo hay que saltar la pared mediante un vehículo alto, luego ír a un costado y ahí aparecerá el mensaje. Sitios web Escuchando la radio en GTA III habrán diferentes estaciones en las cuales se hablará de distintos sitios web ficticios en el juego, que en la vida real son totalmente accesibles. Entre éstos está Pogo the Monkey, que es una empresa ficticia que aparece en éste juego y puede ser accesible mediante un link en la página oficial del juego, y también en la del Liberty Tree. MSX FM En el juego hay una estación de radio llamada MSX FM. El nombre es un easter egg, ya que MSX era el nombre de una consola de videojuegos que existió al final de los años 80. Algunos de participantes de dicha consola estuvieron involucrados con la realización del juego. Zombie Elvis Al estar en el juego, paseando por la ciudad, nos podremos encontrar con algunas hojas de periódicos que dirán: "Zombie Elvis found" (Encontrado el Zombie de Elvis), con la cara de Elvis Presley en un tono azúl. Éste easter egg también aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GTA y GTA 2 thumb|200px|Referencias a [[GTA y GTA 2 en dos computadoras del café Internet de Tw@.]] Éste es probablemente uno de los easter eggs mejor disfrutados para los fanáticos de los clásicos GTA y GTA 2. Siguiendo de tu base en Staunton Island, sube por la rampa, cruza a la derecha y conduce por el Belleville Park. Si sigues derecho encontraras el camino para llegar al puente elevado de Liberty City. Sigue por el mismo y cruza inmediatamente a la izquierda, caerás y verás una tienda (LANcenter) cuyo logo dice "TW@", la cual es accesible. Rompe los vidrios, sal del vehículo y dirígete a las computadores que se encuentran a tu izquierda. Ahí verás en la pantalla de los monitores capturas de pantalla de los juegos Grand Theft Auto y Grand Theft Auto 2.thumb|147x147px|El poster de [[GTA en el subterráneo de Liberty City.]] Poster de GTA En Todos los subterráneos de Liberty City se pueden ver posters del GTA.Estos Poster de GTA se pueden encontrar en algunos subterraneos de la ciudad,mas especificamente en las entradas;en algunos subterraneos,en la entrada, se puede encontrar mas de un poster,aparte de que si miramos bien el ambiente de la imagen se va oscura y escentrica dando un tono como de asesinos y delicuencia,lo que representa lo que es un GTA. Nombre de diseñadores thumb|240x240px|Nombre de diseñadores. Para encontrar este egg tendremos que dirigirnos al Francis International Airport en Shoreside Vale. una vez ahí, tendremos que entrar en el dodo y arrancar el vuelo, en dirección a Staunton Island. Ahora deberemos rotar 180º de modo que estemos encarando al mar, tal y como si estuvieramos dirgiendonos al Ghost Town (otro easter egg). Ahora hay que estar atentos al radar, irán apareciendo algunos nombres que pertenecen a los diseñadores del juego. Pueblo Fantasma thumb|225x225px|Pueblo fantasma El pueblo fantasma, es uno de los mayores secretos del juego. Este se encuentra emplazado tras las montañas de Shoreside Vale. Se trata de la parte de Liberty City que podemos ver en la Introducción del GTA III. Esta ciudad está formada por edificios con tan solo la mitad de las paredes. La otra parte de los edificios que no se ve en la intro, son invisibles. No existen. Son edificios, en su mayoria, traspasables, al igual que gran parte del suelo, al no ser una parte del mapa destinada a ser jugada por nadie. Puede ser accesible volando con el dodo. Liberty Cocks thumb|249x249px|Liberty Cocks. Los Liberty Cocks son un equipo de fútbol de Liberty City. Este easter egg se encuentra en el Bush Stadium. Para verlo hace falta un Flatbed y un Mule. Primero debemos estacionar el Flatbed en la entrada del estadio (de ésta manera: <--) y luego el Mule (de esta manera: -->). Ahora tentremos que saltar en la parte baja del Flatbed e ir escalando niveles de altura hasta poder tener una vista panorámica de los asientos del estadio, que dirán "COCKS". Tamaño de la Luna Cuando veas la luna, apunta hacia a ella con un Rifle de francotirador y disparale. Verás como irá aumentando de tamaño hasta llegar a máximo, y luego disminuirá otra vez; esto también se puede hacer en otras entregas como Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Referencia a Manhunt Primero necesitas entrar en un vehículo con radio. Luego poner la emisora Lips 106. Si has jugado al Manhunt probablemente te des cuenta de que Andee menciona una noticia del Liberty Tree que dice que en Carcer City (ciudad de Manhunt), un sujeto llamado Gary Schaeffer ha sido arrestado por asesinar a una gran cantidad de personas. Lo curioso de ésto es que el juego fue lanzado en el 2001, mientras que Manhunt salió a la venta en el 2003 (O sea, la ciudad es mencionada dos años antes de darse a conocer). GTA III a la venta En Bedford Point, debajo de un letrero de Flashback 95.6, hay algunos mensajes y uno de ellos es "GTA III OUT NOW!" "¡GTA III YA A LA VENTA!". Algo parecido al easter egg de la maletero del Idaho www.rockstargames.com Otro de los mensajes ocultos en el letrero de Bedford Point es "www.rockstargames.com" que es la pagina oficial de Rockstar Games. Miami thumb|200px|''See you in Miami'' dice el anuncio, lo que demuestra que la ciudad existe en el universo de GTA III. En Liberty City se pueden observar bastantes afiches que dicen "Nos vemos en Miami". Lo que indica que en el universo GTA existe dicha ciudad. Podría ser también una referencia a que el próximo juego de la saga seria en Miami osea Vice City, otra ciudad del universo GTA, aunque la realidad es que existen ambas, como se puede comprobar en la web del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. También es mencionada en la misión Hombre señalado, para Ray Machowski. Luego de que lo dejemos en el aeropuerto, éste le enviará un mensaje a Claude mediante el Busca donde finalizará diciendo "Nos vemos en Miami", esto tambien podia ser un spoiler que el próximo titulo de la saga se ambientaria en Miami ya que en ese entonces ya tenian una secuela planeada para GTA III Referencia a Driver Hay una misión para Asuka Kasen llamada Tanner dos caras. "Tanner" es el nombre del protagonista de Driver, y en dicha misión tendremos que bajarlo del auto y asesinarlo. Tambien se describe al personaje como "Extrañamente animado", por su manera de caminar en Driver. Toni Kipriani [[Archivo:Cipriani.png|thumb|200px|Momento en que pronuncia /kipriani/.]] En una de las escenas del juego, el actor Michael Madsen (que interpreta a Toni Cipriani) se equivoca al pronunciar el nombre de su personaje, diciendo /kipriani en vez de /cipriani/. de:Easter Eggs en:Secrets fr:Easter Eggs dans GTA III pl:Easter Egg#Grand Theft Auto III pt:Easter Eggs do GTA III ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Medalla de oro